


not good, but better

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [23]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tries desperately not to break while Tony tries to hold him together, and then Peter sticks like glue between them, pulling them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not good, but better

Tony heads into their bedroom after he’s finished up in the menagerie, and he starts undressing as soon as he’s through the door.  Bruce is already in the shower, but he’s just standing there, head hanging between his arms, hands stretched out and pressed against the glass wall, and Tony knows he’s on the edge, so he pulls open the door, steps inside, and winds them together, grounding Bruce.  They stay like that for a little bit until Bruce nods and straightens, and then they set about showering, getting a fresh change of clothes, packing a bag for themselves, and eating a quick breakfast before they’re on their way back to the hospital.

 

Steve is still there, in Peter’s room, though the bed is empty, and he stands when they walk in.  “Hey,” Bruce says, “Thanks for coming, Steve.”

 

“Yeah, of course.  Do you know what’s wrong yet?”

 

“So far, no,” Bruce says, sighing.

 

“Well, I’m gonna go get some coffee unless you guys want to be alone, and then I can head out.”

 

“No, it’s fine, you can stay.  It’ll be nice for Peter.”

 

Steve nods before taking his leave, and Bruce dumps into one of the chairs, putting his face in his hands.  Tony comes over to him, setting the bag down as he kneels in front of him.  “Hey,” he says, rubbing his hands over Bruce’s thighs, and it’s a moment before Bruce looks up at him, eyes red and wet.  “Bruce,” he mumbles, lifting his hands to curl over Bruce’s, resting against his neck.  Bruce leans his head down until their temples are touching, and Tony holds him there as he cries, shaking quietly.

 

He closes his eyes, trying to hold his own fear in, but Bruce breaks him, “I can’t lose him, Tony, I _can’t_.”

 

“Bruce, we’re not going to—”

 

“What if we do?” he snaps, jerking away from Tony and pushing out of the chair.  Tony stands, not reaching for him, letting him have his space.  “What if we lose him?” he hisses, not facing Tony.

 

“Bruce—” he tries, stepping forward, and Bruce turns abruptly, tears falling freely down his face.

 

“I _can’t_.”

 

“Bruce,” Tony says sharply, pulling him into the circle of his arms, holding him there when Bruce tries to fight him away, tries to find space again.  He tightens his grip, presses them together until Bruce succumbs, and Tony lets his head drop to his shoulder, trying not to cry and failing.  “We’re not going to,” he says brokenly, and then Bruce is winding his arms around Tony, fingers digging into his back.

 

“Promise me that,” Bruce whispers, and Tony lets out a choked exhale, turning his face into Bruce’s neck.

 

“I promise,” he says after a moment, and Bruce’s tears turn into a shattered sob for only seconds before he’s pulling himself back together, kissing Tony hard and fierce, and then they’re both okay, holding onto each other like life rafts.

 

When Steve gets back, Peter is only minutes behind him.  He’s in a wheelchair, a blanket wrapped around him, his eyes wide and scared, and they’re on their feet as soon as he’s pushed into the room.  “Daddies,” he says when he sees them, his voice hoarse and raw.  He reaches out his arms, and the nurse nods when Bruce hesitates.  He drops to a knee, hugging Peter to him tightly, and Tony goes down next to him, embracing both of them.

 

“Hey, little man,” Tony whispers, kissing his mess of hair, and Peter’s smile is a little wobbly, but it’s there.

 

His doctor comes in next, and they leave Peter with promises to be back, Steve taking over while the nurse loads Peter into his bed, an IV hooked to his hand.  “That is a strong little boy in there,” his doctor says when they’re out in the hallway, “He’s going to be fine, but he needs to stay here for a few more days.  He has a respiratory infection, and we’ve started him on antibiotics.  Last night is probably the only time he’ll ever have a seizure, and this is not a recurring disease.  He’s on an IV drip right now, but, because he’s so young, you’ll need to remind him that he can’t take it out.  A nurse will be by periodically to check up on him, but he is very determined.  Peter is going to be okay.”

 

“Thank you,” Bruce says, “Really.”

 

“Of course.  There’s a button by his bed if you or he needs anything.”

 

The doctor takes his leave, and Tony and Bruce head back into Peter’s room, where Steve’s sitting on the edge of his bed, telling him a story, and Peter’s listening drowsily, his thumb in his mouth and Ollie clutched tightly to him.  He’s got a nasal tube fitted around his little face, and the arm holding Ollie is his IV one.

 

“Daddies,” he says when he spots them, and Steve breaks off, looking over.

 

He turns back to Peter, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.  “I’m gonna head out, okay, Peter?”

 

“Really?” he says, frowning.

 

“Yeah, your daddies want to spend some time with you.  I’ll see you later, when you’re all better.”

 

“Thanks for coming over, Uncle Steve.”  Peter waves as Steve goes over to Tony and Bruce, and they exchange a few words before Steve’s leaving and Tony and Bruce are taking opposite sides of the bed.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asks, taking Peter’s hand when he holds it out.

 

“Still not good, but better,” Peter says with a small shrug, “The nurse saided that this would help me breathe through my nose,” he says, tapping the tube, “But I’m tired, and my chest still hurts.”

 

“It’ll get better, baby,” Tony says, rubbing a hand over his chest, “I promise.”

 

“I know,” Peter sighs before he’s yawning, “Can you stay here while I sleep?”

 

“Of course,” Bruce says, starting to get up, but Peter holds tight to his hand, tugging at him until he sits again.

 

“No, stay _here_ ,” he says, and Bruce nods even as Tony starts to kick off his shoes.  They settle on either side of Peter, Tony running his fingers through his wild hair while Bruce tells him a story, and he’s out cold in no time, leaving Tony and Bruce to slowly succumb to sleep, curled up together, their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the next one is going to skip ahead in time again, but I think you guys can safely assume Peter is going to be alright, and I don’t have to do a checking out of the hospital fic. Anyway, that’s enough drama for now. Don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
